Las Palabras Del Silencio
by Rondoclata Masurferilia
Summary: -Fanfic co-escrito por DannySaotome y Trekumy- ¿Qué sucede cuando se mezcla la magia china y la comida de Akane? Nada bueno para Ranma, eso es seguro. -CAPÍTULO 1-


Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hacemos sin fines de lucro, aunque si quieren pagarnos…

**Las palabras del silencio**

**Capítulo 1.**

La hora del receso por fin había dado comienzo. Akane y sus amigas, se disponían a salir del aula para hablar más a gusto, caminaron por distintos puntos de la escuela hasta encontrar el lugar adecuado: bajo la refrescante sombra de un enorme árbol. Aquél era el escenario perfecto para tomar el almuerzo.

—Chicas, ¿supieron que hoy abrieron un nuevo puesto en el mercado?— preguntó Sayuri.

— ¿Y qué clase de artículos venden allí?— la interrogó emocionada Yuka.

—Dicen que venden una especie de pociones mágicas, entre ellas un polvo para saber si el chico que te gusta está interesado en ti, aunque eso es sólo un rumor…— explicó.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Vaya! Eso suena bastante bien… debe ser tan romántico enterarte que el chico que te gusta también está interesado en ti…— comentaba Yuka mientras daba un suspiro.

—Puede ocurrir lo contrario también— razonó Sayuri

Aquella información había despertado el interés de Akane, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sus amigas decían.

—Akane, ¿Por qué estás tan callada?, ¿Acaso no te gustaría saber si Ranma siente algo por ti?— cuestionó Yuka viendo de reojo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué?— vociferó Akane, con los ojos abiertos como platos. — Jamás me interesaría saber ese tipo de cosas y menos de Ranma, por mí que haga lo que quiera, no es mi asunto.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás con nosotras?— intervino Sayuri.

—Yo… no lo sé…

— ¡Vamos Akane!, será divertido… si no quieres no compras nada, pero acompáñanos ¿quieres?— la animó Yuka

—Está bien… iré con ustedes, tal vez pueda comprar algo, pero no es por Ranma, ¿está claro?—

— ¡Genial!, sí seguro ya lo sabemos Akane— respondió Yuka.

Al escuchar de nuevo el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clase, las chicas recogieron sus cosas y partieron hacia el aula, conversando alegremente sobre lo que harían en la tarde.

* * *

Las clases terminaron finalmente, y luego de pedirle a Ranma que le avisara a Kasumi que llegaría más tarde, Akane salió de la escuela con sus amigas.

— ¡Que emocionante será saber si le gustas al chico de tus sueños! — exclamó Yuka con ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho y sus ojos brillando.

— Espero que no te decepciones con el resultado…— comentó Sayuri bajándola de su nube.

— ¡Aguafiestas!

— Realista…

Akane caminaba detrás de ellas sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestarles atención.

— _Si utilizara uno de esos polvos en Ranma me estaría comportando como Shampoo… de todas formas, ¿para que necesito unos polvos que me confirmen que él no siente nada por mi?_ — iba tan concentrada en su introspección que no notó que un suspiro había escapado de sus labios, dejando a sus amigas viéndola preocupadas por la expresión de profunda tristeza que de pronto había adquirido su rostro.

No tardaron en llegar a la tienda, pero sí tardaron algún tiempo en entrar ya que la misma estaba repleta de chicas, con un objetivo claro; los famosos polvos.

— ¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto? — preguntó Akane finalmente luego de haber caminado a cuatro patas por media tienda.

— ¡Porque es la única forma de llegar a los polvos antes de que se acaben! — respondió Yuka gateando delante de ella.

— Porque Yuka está loca— concluyó Sayuri con voz cansada parada detrás de ellas.

— ¡Es verdad! — Exclamó Akane poniéndose de pie — No sé para qué me presto para estas tonterías…— concluyó mirando de reojo a su amiga que continuaba intentando colarse entre las piernas de la clientela.

Estaba a punto de proponerle a Sayuri que esperaran a Yuka fuera de la tienda cuando vio algo que llamó poderosísimamente su atención. En el momento en que leyó lo escrito en el cartel fue como si un coro celestial cantando "aleluya" apareciera a su alrededor.

"_Convierta cualquier comida en un manjar de dioses con los polvos mágicos de la buena cocina"_

Como un rayo y superando en desesperación incluso a Yuca, se escabulló entre las chicas llegando en segundos frente a la estantería sólo para descubrir con decepción que… estaba completamente vacía.

— ¡Qué pena, y tantas ilusiones que me había hecho! — exclamó frustrada, mientras sus amigas al fin lograban llegar junto a ella.

—Tranquila, en unos días volverán a traer seguramente— la animaba Yuka.

—Al parecer no eres la única en Nerima que necesita magia para que lo que cocina sea comestible— comentó Sayuri tranquilamente mientras Yuka la codeaba.

—Hola chicas, ¿se les ofrece algo? — preguntó un agradable joven empleado de la tienda, acercándose a ellas.

—Sí, tu número telefónico— se apresuró a decir Yuka antes de que Sayuri le cubriera la boca.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que… ya… ehh… no quedan más de esos- respondió Akane saliendo del aprieto mientras Sayuri empujaba a Yuka obligándola a salir del local antes de que hiciera otra de las suyas.

—Oh si, los polvos de la buena cocina son muy populares y se agotaron muy pronto— comentó el joven observando la góndola vacía.

—Si… entiendo- asintió Akane derrotada dejando escapar un leve suspiro lleno de decepción el cual no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

—Oye, espérame aquí un segundo, talvez en la bodega aún queden, iré a fijarme— dijo él con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Akane se iluminó, mientras él caminaba hacia la parte trasera del local. Un par de minutos más tarde Akane pagaba su sobre de polvos mágicos y salía con una radiante sonrisa para encontrarse con sus amigas que la esperaban fuera del local.

Al llegar a la casa corrió a su habitación y luego de quitarse el uniforme, bajó con el preciado sobre en un bolsillo.

Contenta con la idea de su platillo perfecto, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a comenzar con los panes de carne que tenía planeados. Le emocionaba la reacción de Ranma luego de probarlos, estaba ansiosa y deseaba por una vez cerrar su enorme bocota, necesitaba ver su rostro completamente asombrado por el exquisito sabor de su platillo, necesitaba escucharlo hablar sobre el delicioso gusto que tenían sus panes, y aunque al final todo se debiera a los polvos, él jamás lo sabría, así que sería su secreto y lo disfrutaría hasta que el efecto terminara.

Se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta que el platillo tenía algo de "reto", lo cual le pareció fantástico, ya que había encontrado una razón más para prepararlo. Rápidamente puso sobre la mesa los ingredientes que utilizaría, enumerándolos con sus dedos cuidando no olvidarse de ninguno. Estaba claro que esta vez no se podía permitir cometer errores.

Luego de seguir la receta, tal cual el libro de cocina, intentó darles una forma ovalada, que por más esfuerzo que pusiera, no consiguió. Frustrada por el hecho de no poder realizar el plato según la imagen que tenía como pauta, optó por darles un aspecto similar, que de igual manera hiciera que lucieran apetecibles.

Cocinó la cantidad necesaria para cada miembro de su familia; no solamente a Ranma quería dejar estupefacto, también quería demostrarle a su padre, tío Genma y hermanas que ella también podía cocinar tan exquisito como Kasumi, de esa forma en el futuro se acabarían las excusas tontas para evitar su comida.

—Esta vez no será así — sentenció colocando más empeño en la forma que les estaba dando.

Sacó de su bolsillo el particular sobre, vertiéndolo en cada uno de los panes ya terminados, con un dejo de escepticismo.

—Me pregunto… ¿qué cantidad tendré que usar sobre cada pan?—inquirió observando la parte posterior del sobre, esperando encontrar allí la respuesta. — supongo que para que obtengan un sabor aún mejor, tendré que utilizar más de la cantidad necesaria.

Dicho esto volvió a verter un poco más de polvo en los panes, colocando especial atención en el que comería Ranma; al terminar fue el pan que más había polvoreado.

Finalizó su tarea, y se percató de que aún le quedaba un poco más de la mezcla que había creado para hacer algunos más, así que decidió cocinar unos de sobra para el que deseara repetir, estaba segura que alguien lo haría. Maravillada con la idea de que Ranma sería el que pidiera comer más, se dedicó a tatarear una canción, mientras repetía el procedimiento.

Se encontraba en tal punto de ensoñación que no detectó la presencia de su prometido, el cual observaba horrorizado el plato.

—_Debo encontrar la manera de hacerla olvidar de esta tontería, sino será mi fin._ — pensó el oji-azul.

— ¡Hola Akane! — exclamó haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones y viendo como pegaba un pequeño respingo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Akane

—Yo… bueno… sólo quería que practicáramos juntos — respondió.

—Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada con esto, ¿qué no ves?

—Pero… deberías dejarlo, sabes que no eres buena cocinando, mejor vamos a entrenar, eso se te da mejor— comentó Ranma para intentar convencerla.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, que no se cocinar?—preguntó Akane comenzando a enojarse.

—No… no te enojes, pero Akane, por favor, si comemos eso podemos morir intoxicados.

— ¡¿QUÉ?— Akane sacó súbitamente su mazo y golpeó a Ranma en la cabeza, haciendo que una prominente contusión apareciera en el lugar del golpe. — Después de que me molesto en cocinarles, vienes como si nada ¿y me dices eso? ¡Eres un malagradecido!

—No tenías porqué golpearme niña boba — espetó Ranma frotando la zona del impacto — de todas formas nadie podría comer lo que preparas.

—Eres un cobarde, el único que tiene miedo de probar lo que cocino eres tú— contraatacó.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?, no tengo miedo, es sólo que…no quiero morir por una de tus recetas.

—Eso ya lo veremos, anda prueba uno y demuestra que tienes valor, si es que lo tienes — ironizó.

— ¿Me estás retando?

—Sí— respondió tendiéndole el pan especialmente preparado para él.

Ranma lo tomó y pasados unos minutos de observarlo horrorizado lo llevo lentamente a su boca, observó a Akane antes de morderlo y masticarlo, no tardó mucho en sentir el desagradable sabor que contenía, Rápidamente corrió hacia el lavaplatos, tomo el vaso más grande que pudo encontrar y lo llenó con agua, bebió con agilidad intentando desvanecer el horrendo sabor que había provocado el pan de Akane.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡¿Quieres matarnos a todos con esa receta? ¡Te aseguro que si alguien de esta familia probara esas porquerías no volverían a despertar!

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué fue lo sucedió…? — cuestionó estupefacta, preguntándose si no había seguido algún paso del libro de cocina correctamente.

— ¿Quieres que te diga qué fue lo que sucedió? Es simple, Akane, no sabes cocinar, dedícate a otra cosa, no pongas en peligro a la familia, deja que Kasumi prepare la cena, no te molestes en hacerlo tú.

Akane no parecía escuchar, se encontraba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no prestaba atención a nada más, se dedicó a observar con cuidadosamente el libro, mientras murmuraba palabras para sí misma.

—Akane, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? — Inquirió Ranma intentando comprender qué significaban todos los movimientos extraños que hacía.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Anunció después de un rato de caminar como fiera enjaulada intentando dar con el ingrediente faltante.

Ranma la observaba desconcertado, sólo ella podía ser tan obstinada y ponerle tanto empeño a una receta que él sabía muy bien que no funcionaría. Luego de un rato de ver como horneaba y agregaba más ingredientes a la mezcla, tomó la bandeja con algunos panecillos recién hechos y la colocó justo en frente de su prometido.

—Estoy segura de que estos están deliciosos, anda pruébalos. — ordenó.

—Noo… claro que no lo haré, esta vez no Akane…

—Vamos hazlo, eres un artista marcial, no puedes tenerle miedo a un platillo Ranma, es vergonzoso.

—No me retes, Akane, ya te dije que no lo haría, por ningún motivo pienso volver a comer una más de tus locuras. —sentenció.

— ¿Locuras dices? ¡No sabes todo lo que me ha costado! Ya basta de lloriquear Ranma, demuestra que eres hombre y cómelos.

—No lo haré, no pienso demostrarte nada…

—Sí lo harás. — sentenció mientras tomaba los panes con sus manos y los introducía en la boca de Ranma.

— ¡Agane... noooohmp!

Luego de unos instantes, el rostro de Ranma cambió a un verde azulado, sus ojos se humedecieron y derramaron un par de lágrimas, sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes, deseaba algo para contrarrestar el impresionante ardor que sentía en toda su boca, era tan penetrante que sentía que arrojaría fuego sino hacía algo antes. Akane al ver el deplorable estado de su prometido, se apresuró a alcanzarle varios vasos de agua, que él obviamente bebió a una velocidad impresionante. Minutos después de arduo sufrimiento, logró volver a su estado normal.

— ¡Oh Ranma de verdad lo siento! No sé qué pudo haber salido mal… ¿Estás bien ahora?

Él sólo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, había sido tan doloroso el ardor, que ahora le costaba abrir la boca para intentar pronunciar algo. Pronto rompió el contacto visual con su prometida y se dedicó a repasar la envoltura de una enorme bolsa vacía de pimienta que se encontraba en el suelo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de cuál había sido el ingrediente faltante para Akane, ella había usado toda la pimienta en las bolas de carne, aquello fue lo que le produjo tanto ardor. Lentamente recogió la envoltura y se la enseñó a Akane, quien rápidamente se lamentó de haber usado tanto condimento en su receta.

* * *

La popular tienda ya estaba cerrada, y dentro del local los empleados preparaban todo para el día siguiente.

— ¿Qué haces Hotta? — preguntó uno de los empleados al joven que atendió a las chicas en la mañana.

—Estoy reponiendo esta góndola, los polvos de la buena cocina se agotaron esta tarde.  
—Pero esos no son los correctos, lee los empaques.

— ¿Polvos de los pensamientos revelados? Pero… el sobre es rojo y verde al igual que los de la buena cocina, eso genera confusiones— dijo pensativo luego de leer la inscripción de los polvos.

—Todo lo que vendemos viene de china, los sobres son casi iguales— comento desentendido el muchacho señalando las demás góndolas repletas de paquetes idénticos.

—Entonces los polvos que le di a la chica fueron estos…- reflexionó consternado por el primer engaño a un cliente en toda la historia de su carrera como ventedor.

—Mira, incluso estos polvos de la cucaracha ahogada en Jusenkyo son iguales— señaló su compañero mientras movía dichos polvos frente a su rostro.

—Mmm… podría haber sido peor- concluyó Hotta encogiéndose de hombros mientras se encaminaba a la bodega en busca de los verdaderos polvos de la buena cocina.

**Continuará.**

**Notas finales:**

Hola!

Bien, esta vez se han reunido dos seres llenas de ideas, con ganas de compartir con el mundo sus locuras, que surgieron precisamente de una tarde muy provechosa de divagación que aconteció hace mucho tiempo, pero que retomamos en estos hermosos días de vacaciones, aprovechando toda la inspiración que (a mí, o sea yo) me han dejado los partidos. XDD

Esperamos que sea de su agrado, por supuesto, sería bastante lindo y gratificante que nos hicieran saber qué les pareció dejando un comentario. ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Un beso!


End file.
